Disease causing microbes that have become resistant to drug therapy are an increasing public health problem. Factors contributing to the rise in antibiotic resistance include widespread and inappropriate prescription of broad spectrum antibiotics and patient non-compliance to antibiotic regimens. The combination of these factors has resulted in some sobering statistics. For example, an estimated 70 percent of pathogenic bacteria in hospitals are resistant to at least one of the drugs most commonly used to treat infections (Federal Drug Administration (2007)). Staphylococcus aureus, a well known major cause of nosocomial infections, has recently taken on a new role in causing new cases of community-acquired infections in hosts without significant predisposing risk factors. The number of S. aureus infections and its resistance to a variety of antibiotics is increasing with 40%-60% of nosocomial S. aureus infections in the U.S. being methicillin-resistant and many being multi-drug resistant.